Optical fiber cables contain one or more optical fibers that transmit optical signals that are used for providing telecommunication services to business and residential locations. Cables provide protection from the environment and a method to deploy optical fibers in various construction environments. Various cable constructions exist, depending on the type of deployment and/or vintage (direct buried, aerial, conduit, etc).
In some fiber optic transmission systems, lengths of fiber optic cables are installed inside of a conduit that may hold single or multiple cables within a conduit or fiber duct. In long-haul networks, these cables can be run for hundreds of miles in conduit. In metro networks, cables can be run in shorter span-lengths. Regardless of whether deployment is long-haul, metro, or local access networks, cables experience harsh environments, specifically ice in ducts, manholes, etc.